1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a wide adjusting range of a visual angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, generally, a conventional flat panel display device includes a display unit 1 having a flat panel 2 for displaying an image, and a stand 3 for rotatably supporting the display unit 1. A hinge member 4 is positioned between the display unit 1 and the stand 3 so that the display unit 1 is pivotally supported by the stand 3 through the hinge member 4 to pivot about an axis, parallel to a surface on which the stand 3 rests, in a direction of arrow A, shown in FIG. 1. The display unit 1 can also be rotated, within a certain range, in a horizontal direction about an axis perpendicular to a surface on which the stand 3 rests, through the hinge member 4. The pivoting of the display unit 1 in the direction of arrow A is referred to as a tilting operation, and the rotation of the display unit 1 in the horizontal direction is referred to as a swiveling operation.
In the conventional flat panel display device, however, the hinge member 4 has a relatively narrow swiveling angle of approximately 30.degree. to 40.degree., making it difficult to adjust a visual angle of the display unit 1 to a desirable position. In addition, the conventional display unit 1 cannot be rotated smoothly as a result of structural problems associated with the hinge member 4.